Calida bienvenida
by MurakoReiderHyuga
Summary: Debido a su simpático pero inmaduro compañero, Tenten le pide ayuda a Hinata para darñe la bienvenida al kazekage Gaara. Basado en un capitulo de Naruto SD .


Era un día muy tranquilo en la aldea de Konoha el clima era agradable y la brisa hacía un día ni tan cálido ni tan fresco. Esto que anunciaba que, además, la noche iba ser muy fresca.

Se encontraba entonces entrenando en el hogar de los Hyuga una chica tímida llamada Hinata Hyuga, sentía la tranquilidad de su hogar y del clima además de que se encontraba sola. Pero la tranquilidad paró cuando recordó lo que le había comentado otra kunoichi de Konoha ese mismo día

_***Flashback***_

_**-¿A-ayudar? ¿En qué, Tenten-san?**_

_**-Veras…Tsunade-sama dijo que el kazekage vendrá a Konoha y nos encargó a mí y a mi equipo darle la bienvenida, sin embargo, desde que fuimos a Suna Lee solo trata de ser su amigo y bueno…Quiero que todo salga bien, ya sabes cómo es Lee, así que llegara aquí en secreto. Por favor Hinata-chan… ¿puedes?**_

_**-Y-yo, esque…- Dio un suspiro bajando la cabeza y miro con una sonrisa a la kunoichi.- Esta bien Tenten-san cuenta conmigo…pero ¿Por qué me lo pediste a mi?**_

_**-¡Porque eres muy prudente Hinata-chan!**_

_***Fin del flashback**__*_

Hinata suspiró y dejó de entrenar para dirigirse a su recamara y preparase para esperar al kazakage. Fue por los pasillos hasta su recamara con la cabeza agachada. Odiaba tener que hacer favores. Cuando abrió su puerta y levantó la cabeza no pudo evitar gritar y sonrojarse.

-¡¿G-g-g-g-g-gaara-kun?! ¡¿C-c-como?!- No le salían bien las palabras por la impresión que tuvo al encontrarlo parado dentro de su cuarto en frente de su puerta con los brazos cruzados y su inexpresivo rostro.

-La ventana estaba abierta, y esa kunoichi, Tenten si mal no recuerdo me dijo que entrara sigilosamente, lo cual no me explico bien porque si no hay nadie.

-Ha…- Ella lo comprendió bien, si de casualidad su primo Neji pasara por ahí y lo hubiera visto armaría un escándalo.- E-es por seguridad, nada mas, Gaara-kun.

-Eso sí entiendo…Hinata… ¿cierto?

-A-así es, s-si me disculpas yo te acompañare por Konoha y te dare la beinvenida- Le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, esperó respuesta hasta que abrió los ojos y vio que había desaparecido. No se movió de donde estaba pues veía una y otra vez su habitación esperando encontrarlo. Hasta que sintió una mano posicionarse sobre su hombro.

-¿Nos vamos?

-¡S-si! P-perdóname- Se dio la vuelta para seguirlo, no se explicaba como salió tan rápido y sobre todo, ¿Cómo no lo sintió?- _**Esto no será fácil…**__-_ Penso.

Mientras se disponían a ir a la entrada para salir Hinata se torturaba pensando donde podían ir o que podía enseñarle. Pensó y pensó, hasta que sonrió en silencio cuando al fin se le ocurrió un lugar.

-G-gara-kun, Siueme el paso ¿si?

-Estoy de acuerdo- Dijo sin voltear a verla.

Llegarón al lugar donde había presentado el tercer examen chunin

-N-no se si recuerdes G-gara-kun, pero aquí presentamos el tercer examen chunin la primera vez que viniste a Konoha.

-Lo recuerdo aquí fue donde perdiste contra tu primo, según escuche… ¿Pasa algo?- Volteó solo para ver a Hinata cubriéndose la cara con una mano. Parecía apenada por ese recuerdo- _**¿Acaso dije algo que le molestó? Talvez debería disculparme…**__- _Despues de pensar eso cerró los ojos- Hinata yo…

-S-si, también me contaron que t-tu heriste gravemente a Lee-kun y el estaba muy triste… ¿G-g-gaara-kun?- Ahora quien se cubría la cara era él- _**Bien hecho Hinata…que prudente eres…**_- Se dijo a sí misma con tristeza- G-gaara-kun…- Lo volteo a ver con tristeza pensando como corregir lo que había pasado- ¡Ah! G-gaara-kun, ¿Cuál es tu platillo favorito?- Gaara volteo a verla confundido.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-A-acompáñame a mi hogar de nuevo por favor, s-si no es molestia- Le sonrió nuevamente, esto lo sonrojo un poco, pero no podía decirle que no, después de todo ella lo estaba recibiendo.

- Bien.

Estaba sentado en una mesa del comedor mientras esperaba a Hinata, por alguna razón no dejaba de pensar en su sonrisa, se la dedicó con mucha gentileza y amabilidad, no recordaba una sonrisa así, salvo la de su tío Yashamaru y unas cuantas de su hermana mayor Temari. Hasta que una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-L-listo, aquí tienes G-gaara-kun- Vio a Hinata salir de la cocina con un delantal y el pelo recogido con un pañuelo mientras le ponía en la mesa un plato y cubiertos- A-aquí están Gaara-kun, costillas a la bbk. E-espero que te gusten, en realidad solo he cocinado postres, p-pero puse mi mayor esfuerzo.

Gaara volteo a ver el plato y luego de verlo agarró los cubiertos para probar un bocado. Mientras que Hinata solo se sentó a su lado viendo como lo partía hasta que lo detuvo con su mano.

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó un poco confuso viendo como ella comenzaba a soplar.

-E-está caliente G-gaara-kun- Nuevamente el se sonrojo a esa demostración de atención, la tenía toda solo para él y espero a que terminara para al comer lo poco que había agarrado en su cubierto. Lo masticó bien analizando cuidadosamente el sabor mientras que a ella la devoraban los nervios esperando a que terminara. Cuando al fin la espera terminó vio como el giraba la cabeza para verla, se sorprendió cuando en su rostro estaba dibujada una tierna sonrisa.

-Está muy bueno- Ella sonrió levemente cuando lo vio partir otro pedazo pero esta vez hacia ella- Deberías probarlo, abre la boca- Ella se sonrojo, pero obedeció para no incomodar a Gaara, por mas incomoda que ella se sintiera. Abrió la boca y el con su cubierto le dio el pedazo, pero al masticarlo un poco de salsa cayó sobre su mejilla. Él lo notó por lo que le quitó el pañuelo que sostenía su pelo y le limpió la mejilla. Hinata se sentía fuera de lugar y no pudo evitar desmayarse.

-¡Hinata!- Gaara movió un poco de la arena de su calabaza para que sostuviera a Hinata después de atraerla hacia él la cargo en sus brazos y se levantó de la mesa.

Como esfuerzo por abrir completamente sus ojos, Hinata empezó a pestañear mientras intentaba ver claramente. Notó que estaba en su cama, no sabía exactamente como había llegado ahi

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Al escuchar esto se giro su cabeza y lo que encontró, mas bien, quien encontró fue a Gaara con los brazos cruzados y recargado en la pared.

-G-gaara-kun…

-Deberias descansar- La interrumpió- Yo te cuidare.

-E-estoy bien, pero…-Volteo ahora hacia la ventana, está oscureciendo…s-solo permíteme mostrarte un lugar más…c-como agradecimiento- Le volvió a dedica una sonrisa. Gaara no pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo al ver esa sonrisa, lo estaba volviendo loco.

-Me encantaría, Hinata- Ella asintió e intento levantarse con dificultad hasta que escucho unos pasos acercándose a ella, levantó la cabeza y vio a Gaara extenderle la mano. Hinata se sonrojo con rudeza al verlo- Dejame ayudarte por lo menos.

-E-está bien…- Le tomo de la mano y el la ayudó a caminar hasta la salida de su hogar-_**No lo entiendo… ¿porque…no puedo dejar de mirarlo?**_- Y era cierto, en ningún momento despegó su vista de él. Mientras que Gaara a su vez se sentía observado y volteo a verla, rápidamente ella giro su cabeza hacia otro lado aun mas sonrojada y el lo percató.

-_**Es muy tierna y amable, si ella junto con Naruto hubieran estado conmigo en mi infancia… creo que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes…**_- Pensó mientras la observaba. Esta vez fue ella quien se sentía observada, pero no quiso mirarlo porque aun estaba apenada, y no tenía el coraje suficiente.

Al salir, Hinata fue quien dirigió el camino, pero no le soltaba de la mano, se sentía protegida junto a él.

-Falta poco, Gaara-kun…_**"No he tartamurdeado…"**_

-Te sigo, Hinata _**"¿Acaso…ella confía en mí?" **_Hinata… ¿confías en mí?

-¿Eh? Oh si Gaara-kun yo…confió en ti- Le soltó de la mano un momento para acomodarse su banda del cuello cuando sintió una mano abrazándola por detrás. No evitó dar un salto pequeño de asombro cuando lo sintió- _**G-gaara…**_- Pensó por un momento cuando sintió que la mano era cruelmente arrebatada de su cintura.

-Amigo… ¿pero qué mierda te pasa?- Escuchó otra voz, ahí fue cuando volteó y, efectivamente había alguien mas. Un joven como 2 años mayor, se decepcionó un poco, Al parecer el la estaba protegiendo, pero le hubiera gustada que hubiera sido el quien le abrazara.

-Eso era lo que yo te iba a preguntar… ¿piensas que te puedes ir por la vida abrazándola de esa manera?- Dijo mientras se colocaba en frente de Hinata en una posición protectora.

-¿Si? ¿Y qué harás extraño sin cejas?

-Te mataré- No necesitó decir nada más para que el tipo se fuera corriendo y Hinata se quedara impresionada y asustada a la vez- ¿Nos vamos?- Volteo para ver a Hinata un poco asustada.

-S-si, Gaara-kun, antes de que sea mas tarde…

Se adentraron al bosque y caminaron por un tiempo hasta llegar a un lugar simplemente hermoso. Era una colina con una vista increíble a la luna y había luciérnagas por todo el lugar.

-Aquí es, Gaara-kun, vengo aquí cuando necesito estar sola…

-Es hermoso.

Ambos se sentaron a contemplar la luz de la luna y las luciérnagas volaban cerca de ellos, nadie dijo nada, hasta que Hinata se levantó para atrapar una luciérnaga, sin embargo se tropezó con una piedra que estaba cerca de ahí cayendo en la dirección de Gaara.

Ambos azotaron en el suelo Hinata dio un grito pequeño al caer y Gaara un gruñido por el dolor que sentía al colapsar su espalda contra el suelo.

-¡G-gaara-kun! L-lo siento tanto yo solo…perdóname-cuando se disponía a levantarse sintió como Gaara la abrazaba de la cintura lo que evitó que ella pudiera levantarse- G-gaara-kun…- Lo volteo a ver y contempló por un momento su rostro- _**Gaara…nunca lo había visto así, ¿Quién le temería a sus ojos? Siempre estuvo solo…tal como Naruto-kun…solo…-**_Pensó

_**-Hinata…si tan solo hubieras estado conmigo…talvez todo hubiera sido diferente…- **_Dijo mientras la miraba se quedaron así, con sus miradas perdidas, viéndose el uno al otro.

-Ven conmigo- Gaara fue quien rompió el silencio.

-Y-yo…no puedo…

-¿Por qué no?

-N-no puedo enamorarme de alguien que acabo de conocer. Lo siento- Puso su cabeza en su pecho, solo para que no la viera llorar.

-Mírame- Ella negó con la cabeza- No estoy preguntando- Ella solo se limpió sus lagrimas y obedeció al mirarlo.

-Nunca me he enamorado antes…de echo consideraba algo patético el amor y todos sus derivados hasta que un día…alguien…que vivió lo mismo que yo me dijo el significado del amor, proteger a quien quieres, desde entonces siempre lo he querido proteger a él y a mi hogar, mis hermanos, mis aliados, mi aldea, todo…pero hay diferentes tipos de amor, el amor que tengo hacia mis hermanos, el amor al que tengo hacia mi amigo Uzumaki Naruto, el que le tengo a mi aldea…y el que te tengo a ti; reforcé esos amores, ahora, déjame reforzar y descubrir este nuevo tipo de amor.

-Y-yo te ayudare.

-¿Estas enamorada de mi?

-L-lo estoy.

-¿Por qué tartamudeas?

-Porque…Estoy feliz…tu me has hecho feliz…

-Lo haré siempre que pueda.

-Igual yo.

Dicho todo esto sus labios se empezaron a acercar era un momento simplemente perfecto para ambos estaban a punto de hacerlo, darse un beso, el primero, de toda una larga vida juntos en suna.

Mas allá saltaba por los arboles un shinobi de konoha de anchas y grandes cejas.

-¡Gaara-kun!

-¡Lee te juro que si haces algo lo lamentaras!

-¡Déjame Tenten! ¡Debo seguir buscando!- Empezó a escuchar el sonido de una cascada y decidió buscar por ahí- ¡Gaara-kun, voy por ti! y no solo te daré la bienvenida si no que también… ¡Te enfrentaré!

Llego hacia la cascada y corrió cerca de una colina y dio un salto hacia arriba para aterrizar.

Al estar Hinata a unos miserables centímetros sintió que algo se aproximaba hacia ellos así que rápido se levantó y Gaara le miró confundido al percatarse de que ella ya no estaba ahí.

Volteo otra vez hacia arriba pero no pudo identificar que se aproximaba pues algo cayó sobre el posándose con sus labios.

-¡H-hmp!- Solo eso salió de ambos al verse en esa posición, Lee rápidamente se quito de ahí y fue corriendo a la cascada para enjuagarse, no lo podía creer, su primer beso…y con uno de sus rivales. En cambio Gaara solo tosió y volteó a ver a Hinata sonrojada e impresionada.

-Espera aquí- Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la cascada solo para encontrarse con Lee enjuagándose.

-¡Gaara kun! No era mi intensión…

-Lo sé- Lo interrumpió- Sabes que no tengo nada contra ti Rock Lee.

-Lose pero… ¿estabas en algo importante?

-Si…- Cerró los ojos- Pero necesito un favor.

-¡Lo que sea!

-¿Tienes un vinculo con los Hyuga?

-Bueno…uno de ellos es mi compañero.

-Entonces dile que la cuidare bien.

-¿C-cuidar? ¡Te refieres a…!

-Sí.

_***Fin***_


End file.
